


Mission: Taking Down The Farms

by knitekat



Series: Mission: Taking Down The Farms [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Alpha Males, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Blood and Torture, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternative world, James Lester and Tom Ryan go undercover to stop illegal puppy breeding farms and rescue the enslaved omegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission: Taking Down The Farms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fififolle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/gifts).



> Fandom stocking present for Fififolle

Lester pinched the bridge of his nose as he read the file, the content causing his stomach to turn and he knew the day it didn't was the day he needed to quit. He looked up when Tom Ryan, his partner for this mission, walked into their shared hotel room. Lester had read his file before he'd agreed to the mission: Ryan was a good agent by all accounts, if a little rough-and-ready for Lester's liking, too much a shoot-first-and-ask-questions later type. Lester had to admit, however, that Ryan was the perfect alpha to pretend to be his lover as they shut the bloody breeding farm down. Lester could only hope that Ryan had read the provided information carefully, he was still haunted by his own first time at such a farm – the bloody shock of seeing omegas treated as nothing more than incubators for other people's pups, of seeing... he didn't want to dwell on that memory and forced himself to think about their current objective. “Ready?”

Ryan folded his arms and frowned at Lester, obviously surprised by the way he'd almost growled at him. “Do you have a problem with me or with pretending to be gay?”

Lester's lip twitched as Ryan proved himself to be unconcerned with his reputation, not that he'd expected a fellow alpha to be awestruck by him, not when he looked so non-threatening. Lester's lips twitched again as he recalled being called a bloody pencil-pusher more than once by people who had regretted finding out just how lethal he could be. He almost shook his head at his musings before catching himself. “With the mission.” When Ryan looked confused, Lester added with a curl of his lips, “Breeding farms.”

Ryan expression matched Lester as he nodded. “My brother's an omega. The thought of someone using him like that...”

“Which is why we're here to shut this one down.” Lester paused before asking, “Will you be OK with this mission? You won't be able to look horrified by anything you see and it will be disgusting.”

“I'll be fine.” 

Ryan seemed confident and Lester knew he'd have to hope the man would be able to control himself, he was a professional after all, even if he'd never been undercover at a breeding farm before. Lester silently cursed his usual partner for being off on leave while her mate grew close to pupping... although he understood the need to be present. He dragged his thought from those painful memories and back to his task. “And you have no problem pretending to be gay?”

Ryan shook his head before a determined look appeared on his face. “I'm gay. Do **you** have a problem with that?”

“Not if it doesn't effect our mission.” Lester informed him blandly as his attention turned back to the files. “Right. Background check.” He leaned back and crossed his arms. “Thomas Ryan, Tom. Alpha. Personal trainer and physiotherapist at a private gym. We met when I was injured in a ski accident and you were in charge of my rehabilitation.”

Ryan nodded and looked intent for a moment. “James Lester. Alpha. Hot shot management consultant. Snarked and insulted me during rehabilitation, apologised for taking his bad temper out on me once the sessions had finished by asking me out for coffee.”

Lester snorted in disbelief. “Love at first sight?”

“I'd seen you at your worst and fell for your stubborn refusal to give in to your injuries,” Ryan shrugged. 

Lester gave a sharp nod. “That would work.” He paused for a moment before glancing at the files again. “That only leave finalising a few details and getting used to each others' company.”

“How long have we been together? Four years?” Ryan queried as he flicked through his copy of the file once more. 

“Yes. We've just moved to a bigger house and looking for a way to have pups but without the hassle of an omega interfering in our relationship.” Lester knew his own voice held a sharp, cold edge from the slightly wary look Ryan shot him. “And before you ask, I'll be fine.”

***

Ryan strolled towards the bar of a barely reputable club and ordered drinks for himself and Lester. He leaned on the bar, apparently ogling the omegas writhing in their cages as he waited for Lester, and let his thoughts wander – he couldn't help wonder who Lester had lost to be so coldly angry when it came to the breeding farms. He also couldn't help the surge of arousal as the man finally began to match his file, not that Lester looked dangerous and maybe that was the key, that people always underestimated him and that gave him the advantage. He smiled when he noticed Lester amble over and nodded to the whiskey on the bar.

Lester smiled before following Ryan's gaze, a slight smile on his face as he asked, “Should I be jealous?”

“I'm allowed to look.” Even though Lester was acting his part, his comment had Ryan's blood flowing south and he dragged Lester in for a hard kiss. “And I go home with you.”

When Lester grinned back at him, Ryan knew he could get used to this and fuck, he wished they really were together, alpha-on-alpha sex was mind-blowing. Ryan had to fight to gather his scattered wits before he blew the mission and scuppered their chance to rescue the enslaved omegas. 

Lester wrapped his arm around Ryan's waist and leaned against him, his attention on the omegas as he licked his lips in a way that had Ryan almost begging for mercy. “Mmmm. Now they look healthy.”

“Shh.” Ryan purposely hissed far too loudly as he took a quick and absolutely unsubtle glance around the club. “Not here.”

“Why not?” Lester almost sounded petulant as he nodded to the omegas. “Its all they're good for.” 

Ryan bit back a smile when he saw the bartender playing attention to them, hopefully their intel was correct and the man worked for the breeding farm... he glanced back at the witheringly omegas, knowing they'd be sent to the farm once they'd outlived their usefulness at the club. He needed to get out of here and pressed against Lester. “All this dancing is making me horny.”

“Yeah.” Lester grinned and let his gaze rest on a particularly attractive omega. “Same here.” He placed a healthy tip on the bar and dragged Ryan into a kiss as they left. Once outside, Ryan paused and looked at his watch. “Right, wait for me and I'll go and reclaim my forgotten phone.” 

When Lester nodded and leaned against a wall to wait for him, Ryan hurried back, looking slightly frantic before he let out a relieved sigh as he spotted his deliberately placed phone in the bartender's hands. “Thank fuck!”

The bartender handed it over. “Just looking for your contact details.”

“Thanks.” Ryan grinned at him, his gaze turning to the omegas for a moment as an interested look flashing across his face. 

The bartender leaned in closer. “You're partner... he's an alpha too?”

Ryan nodded. “Got a problem with that?”

“No!” The bartender raised his hands, his scared beta pheromones filling the air. “Just... sounded like you were interested in the omegas.”

“Not for a relationship,” Ryan sneered. “Got James for that, as he says, omegas are only good for one thing.”

“Yeah.” The bartender glanced around before dropping his voice. “You got money?”

“Why?” Ryan almost growled. 

“Just... I know people who know people... if you get my drift.” The bartender jabbed a thumb in the direction of the omegas. “Good, healthy stock.”

Ryan looked thoughtful for a moment. “James has money... and he wants a pup. No strings.”

“Give us your number and you'll be contacted later.” The bartender paused before adding, “If you check out...”

“Sure mate. I'll be waiting...” Ryan grinned and winked at the bartender. “Well, if we're not busy.” He waggled an eyebrow before leaving, whistling cheerfully.

***

“I'm glad to be out of that bloody club.” Ryan growled as they followed the directions the bartender had provided for the breeding farm.

Lester glanced around the area as he drove towards the farm, noticing the typical desolate location these types of illegal set-ups shared, presumably in an attempt to increase security – no one would be wandering around here by chance. He shot a glance at Ryan, hoping he wouldn't react when he saw the conditions the omegas would be kept in, at least until they were pregnant. The thought of his younger brother caged and used... no, Lester knew Ryan was a professional and he'd cope, he'd already proven he could keep his cool on other difficult missions. “Ready, Tom.”

“Yeah,” Ryan paused before adding, “I think so.”

“What's bothering you? Pretending we're in a relationship?” Lester doubted that was the problem, but if there was one, he needed to know about it so he could plan around it. 

Ryan shook his head. “I told you, I'm gay. Pretending to be shagging you won't be the problem.” He paused and looked at Lester as if judging his reaction before he hurried on. “Are those reports accurate?”

“Yes.” He paused for a moment before adding, “Don't worry about your reactions, Tom. We can pretend I'm the one who wants pups and you're just going along to keep your lover happy.”

“I've already implied that you're the one interested.” Ryan chewed his lower lip. “Do you think that's suspicious? All alphas are supposed to want pups.”

“Not all.” Lester murmured softly. 

“You don't want pups?” Ryan asked, surprise evident in his voice. 

“I've got pups.” Lester almost snapped out, before quirking an eyebrow when Ryan didn't look happy with the news. His fellow alpha couldn't be interested in him, could he? But Lester found himself wondering what it would be like to fuck... to be fucked by... another alpha and swallowed as he found he wouldn't mind finding out, at least not if the other alpha was Ryan. Fuck! He dragged his attention back to Ryan's question, feeling the man deserved an explanation. “I'm not mated. My mate... he died. My parents look after my pups.”

“Sorry.” Ryan reached out and squeezed Lester's arm. “Can I ask...” His voice trailed off before he finished his question. 

Lester sighed heavily, his voice bitter as he almost bit out the words. “Ian...” He paused to swallow bile down, before managing to continue, his voice almost flat. “My mate was taken by a breeding farm, they forced a heat on him and he reacted badly to the drugs. Killed him and the pups he was carrying.” Lester forced his hands to relax on the steering wheel. “First farm I took down and how I got recruited. You?”

“Fuck!” Ryan looked at Lester in shook before his face cleared and it was obvious he'd figured out how Lester had come by his reputation. “Nothing so dramatic. I'm ex-military and got involved in an op by accident. Gave a good account of myself and got recruited.” 

Lester nodded, having already read Ryan's files, but it reminded him to warn him. “Remember, don't react to what happens in there, Tom.”

“I've read the files.” Ryan protested. 

“And the reality is different.” Lester told him as he drew into a parking spot, suppressing a shudder as he remembered all to well the horror his mate had endured. It was clear Ryan noticed his reaction when he squeezed his arm. “I'll be fine, Tom.”

***

Ryan barely suppressed a flinch when Lester leaned back in his chair and slipped a warm arm around his waist before drawling to their host. “It all sounds excellent, Brian. But... I won't authorise a transfer of funds until I see the merchandise.”

“Of course.” Brian agreed readily enough. “Will you require an omega each...” He let his sentence trail off, obviously not willing to ask how a relationship between two male alphas worked. 

“Just for...” Lester started before Ryan shook his head. “Tom?”

“I know I said I wasn't interested.” Ryan shrugged and did his best embarrassed look. “But, I've been thinking. I think I'd like a pup of my own too.”

Lester quirked an eyebrow before pulling Ryan in for a kiss. “I thought you'd change your mind once we got here.” 

Brian looked between them before shifting and swallowing. “Any preference on omegas? I assume you'd want a physical match?”

“As close as possible and, of course, male omegas only.” Lester words didn't surprise Ryan, not know he knew the man had been mated to a male omega.

***

Lester strolled into the show area of the farm, reaching out for Ryan's hand and tugging him close until he could wrap an arm around him, his fingers rubbing calming circles on Ryan's hand.

Brian smiled before nodding to the guards. “These are our closest matches to your requirements.”

Lester had to fight the instinct to go for Brian's throat as the group of rag-tag and so obviously frightened omegas were led out and chained to the rings in the floor. It was clear from the smell one of the methods that had been used to keep them under control, a control Brian decided to demonstrate when one of the omegas, a rugged ginger-haired man, was a little slow in kneeling. Brian nodded to his guards and Lester quickly tightened his arm around Ryan, holding him close and he felt Ryan squeeze his hand in understanding when the guards all took their cocks out before pissing on the captives who couldn't avoid their streams. The ginger-haired omega just stuck his chin out and endured the humiliation and if Lester had been after pups... he quickly cut that thought off. 

Brian grinned as he shook his cock. “Standard dominance reinforcement. Which ever ones you choice will be cleaned up before you breed them.” 

“Excellent.” Ryan murmured as he leaned closer as if inspecting the various omegas. “You have their records?”

“You don't want to chose one now?” Brian sounded surprised. 

Lester shook his head. “I want the best possible chance of a successful mating first time.” He didn't need to inject any false distaste into his words, noticing Brian's gaze flicker to Ryan and letting him assume it was from having to have sex with a non-alpha male.

***

Ryan showered, desperate to get the cloying scent of the farm from his skin. Finally, his skin red from rubbing, he emerged and snagged a beer from the fridge. “Fuck!”

Lester nodded, his own hair damp. “Farms are a fucking nightmare.” 

“We'll be going in tonight to shut them down?” Ryan asked, hoping to rescue the poor omegas from the living hell they inhabited. 

“Once backup arrives.” Lester agreed before looking up at a knock on the door. “Did you order room service?” 

Ryan shook his head and reached for his pistol, noticing Lester doing likewise. Although, before they could do more, the door burst open and Brian entered, a chained and collared omega following, his eyes wide at the pistol clamped to the side of his head. “Hello, boys.” Brian's smile didn't reach his eyes. “My boss checked the security footage today... he wants a word with you over Grange Farm.”

Ryan blinked, wondering what the man was on about before he caught the look on Lester's face. Fuck, they'd been discovered.

***

Lester groaned as he woke to find himself chained to the wall, he blinked until he could focus on Ryan, noting he was similarly restrained. “Fuck!”

Ryan nodded. “How did they recognise you?”

Lester spat in disgust. “Grange Farm... I might have been a little sloppy.” When Ryan quirked an eyebrow in a request for more information, Lester sighed before continuing, “It was the farm Ian was held at...” He swallowed as his stomach threatened to rebel. 

“Ah, you're awake.” Brian almost crowed as he entered the room. “Good. My boss has questions for you.”

“Fuck you.” Ryan growled out. 

“I prefer omegas.” Brian stated before he nodded to his guards. “A little softening up first, I think.”

***

Ryan blinked the blood from his eyes and bit back the moan when his ribs ached from the beating he'd received. He could only watch as an equally battered and bloodied Lester snarled and spat at Brian and his men. He winced when Lester's hand was pressed flat against the wall and felt bloody impressed when Lester did nothing more than twitch slightly when needles were slowly pushed beneath his fingernails until blood slowly dripped down to form a puddle on the floor.

“Bastard.” Ryan snarled, yanking on his chains in the need to get to his... to Lester.

Brian smirked. “Oh, you really are mates? Excellent.” 

Ryan glared at Brian as he stepped away from Lester to run a hand over Ryan's crotch, squeezing viscously. Ryan bit back a smile when he realised their captor had stepped too close and he took the chance to head-but the man, sending him staggering backwards with blood streaming from his nose. 

He gripped his chains and tried to pull them free, looking up at a strangled yell and smiled when he realised Lester had wrapped his legs around Brian's neck, squeezing until their captor was wheezing and his hands beat weakly against Lester's thighs. He also noticed the guards raised their pistols but hesitate, obviously afraid that they might hit their boss. 

“Drop it and unchain me.” Ryan growled out at the guards, using his alpha voice to encourage the betas to obey. Once he was free, Ryan slammed one of the guards into a wall before ducking a blow from the second. Even though he was wincing in pain, Ryan spun around and clipped the man's head with a kick. He checked both were unconscious before chaining them up and relieving them of their weapons. He turned towards Lester, not even wincing when the man broke Brian's neck. In fact, the sight had Ryan's cock firming and he couldn't resist, stepping closer to Lester and kissing him hard. He stepped back when he caught the look in Lester's eyes. “Er,” Ryan stuttered before quickly unlocking Lester's bonds. 

Lester hissed as he wiggled the needles free and shook his hand, splattering blood everywhere. He glanced up at Ryan, opened his mouth to speak before looking away. “Lets shut this place down, Ryan.”

Ryan swallowed and cursed himself for a fool. It was obvious that Lester didn't want him and... he shook his head. He'd apologised later and hope the man forgave him. “After you.”

Lester flexed his injured hand before bending down and picking up Brian's weapon with his good hand, wincing as he clenched the man's keys in his bloodied fingers. “We're here to save the omegas, Ryan, anyone else is a casualty if they resist.”

“Yes, sir.” Ryan barely resisted saluting and felt his cock twitch and fill, hoping against hope that Lester wouldn't notice it.

***

Lester darted towards the next piece of cover, firing at a guard who poked his head out to shoot at him and smiling when the man fell backwards with a yell. He moved swiftly and mercilessly, shooting dead any guard who didn't immediately surrender. He paused when he came to the rusty cages, the smell of frightened omegas almost making him forget his task and comfort them. Instead he used his alpha voice to calm them, knowing releasing them would merely put them in danger.. unless this place had a fail-safe device. After seeing one of them in action, seeing the omegas scream and... he smashed the lock open and beckoned forward the rebellious ginger-haired omega from earlier. “There is a back entrance that way.” Lester pointed it out to the omega. “Get everyone out and heading that way. Hide if you see or hear any guards. My agency will be here soon and will process you, get you back home or to a safe house.”

The omega looked at him with wide distrustful eyes and Lester sighed before handing over one of his stolen pistols. “Take this, but don't shoot unless you have to.”

“Danny.” 

Lester blinked at the omega's words. “Sorry?”

“My name, it's Danny.” The omega stated before tensing as if waiting to be hit, although he refused to drop his gaze. 

“Right. Danny, I'm James.” Lester told him before adding, “Now, get out of here.”

“Right, guv.” Danny grinned. 

Lester nodded as he watched Danny calmly organise the other omegas before leading them to safety. He'd suggest to his boss that they recruited Danny, the omega would be an asset if he was interested.

***

Ryan leaned back in the chair after his debrief, finishing up his report of what had happened before the agency forces had arrived and moped up the guards. He rubbed a hand through his hair before looking up when the door opened, swallowing when he realised Lester was standing before him. Ryan's eyes flickered down to Lester's bandaged hand. “What did the medics say?”

“Be as good as new in a few weeks.” Lester replied as he leaned against the wall and considered Ryan as if he was a bug under the microscope. 

Ryan shifted slightly before asking, “These busts usually like this?”

Lester smiled and shook his head. “No, this one was easy.” He flexed his bandaged fingers before glancing at Ryan. “I believe we have a conversation to finish...”

Ryan cursed softly, having hoped that Lester had forgotten his earlier slip. “Look, Lester. I'm sorry...” His words were muffled when Lester kissed him. “Lester?”

“I thought you were interested?” Lester looked puzzled before he stepped back, his expression turning apologetic. “I apology, Ryan. I didn't mean...”

Ryan stopped Lester's apology by kissing him on the lips. “I didn't think you were interested, James?”

Lester shifted nervously. “Er...”

Ryan smiled at Lester's nervousness. “James, you don't have to do anything.”

“I know.” Lester tilted his head as he considered Ryan. “But I find myself curious.”

***

Lester wasn't quite sure what he had got himself into, but the feel of Ryan's mouth on his cock was heavenly. He shivered when Ryan's fingers caressed his hole before rubbing on a spot that had Lester gasping. “Fuck!”

Ryan smirked up at him. “Getting to that.” 

Lester groaned as Ryan's finger breached him, pressing in before sparking pleasure as he touched something inside him. “Gods, do that again.”

Ryan released him with a wet pop. “I'd do more than that.” He guided Lester to his hands and knees. “Tell me if this hurts, James.”

“Feels great.” Lester gasped as Ryan's fingers opened him. He moaned and pushed back for more. “Please, Tom. I need you.”

“Shh.” Ryan's hands stroked over Lester's back. “Relax and I will make you feel so good.”

Lester gasped when he felt Ryan press against him, feeling him rub against his hole before he slipped inside. Lester gasped as he felt himself split open by Ryan's thick cock, panting softly and feeling Ryan pet him, nuzzling and kissing his skin. 

“Shh, just relax, James.” Ryan hand slipped around to caress Lester's cock. “Relax and let me in.”

Lester nodded and took several slow, deep breaths, relaxing his muscles and then grunting when Ryan pushed inside. He felt so bloody full and then... Ryan's cock touched something inside him and pleasure raced along his nerves. “Fuck!” He felt Ryan pause and pushed back, needing Ryan in him. “Please. More.”

“James?” 

“I'm fine.” Lester could hear the worry in Ryan's voice. “Fuck me, Tom.” He squeezed around Ryan's cock and pushed back, feeling Ryan's knot press against his hole and... could he take it? Did he want to take it? The thrusts felt great and... “Tom, I want all of you.”

Ryan paused, buried inside Lester, his breath hissing on the back of Lester's neck. “James? You've never been fucked before.”

Lester shoved back, groaning as Ryan's knot grazed his hole. “I want you, Tom.”

Ryan pressed a kiss against the back of Lester's neck. “Fuck, I want to give it to you so badly.”

***

Ryan swept his hands over Lester's sweaty skin, caressing his arse and he slipped and slid in and out of Lester, his knot pressing against Lester's hole and he so wanted to bury himself entirely inside Lester's tight arse, to truly be one with him.

Lester gasped beneath him, pushing back to meet each of his thrusts. “Please, Tom.”

Ryan growled as Lester squeezed hard around him and leaned forward, his teeth grazing Lester's shoulder. “Are you really sure, James?”

“Yes!” Lester bucked back, grinding back on Ryan's knot. 

Ryan groaned and began to thrust harder, his knot pressing against Lester's hole, slowly forcing his swollen knot against Lester's opening until his lover cried out as the muscle finally gave and Ryan was fully buried within. Ryan managed to stay still as he felt Lester pant and shudder beneath him. “Are you OK, James?”

“Fine.” Lester's voice was a little breathy and Ryan reached around for his cock, thankful to find it still hard and leaking. “Fuck me, Tom.”

Ryan took a shaky breath, hanging onto his control by a whisker. He swallowed before using his thumbs to ease Lester's arse cheeks open, staring at Lester's stuffed pucker. The thought of fucking Lester was mind-blowing and the way his lover was panting and moaning, almost begging for more, had Ryan growling. He pressing deeply inside of Lester before pulling back out, watching the pucker bulge outwards as his knot pressed against it, before suddenly relaxing to allow his glistening knot to emerge, holding Lester wide open for an instant before it slowly closed around his shaft. 

He held Lester's hips in a bruising grip as his lover withered beneath him, cries and moans dropping from Lester's lips as he shuddered beneath him. Ryan snapped his hips forward, his knot meeting resistance for an instance before he was buried balls deep as Lester cried out and convulsed against him. Ryan lost it, driving in and out of Lester's welcoming heat, until he could barely force his knot in and out of Lester. 

“More.” Lester ground out, shoving back and squeezing hard around Ryan.

Ryan growled, feeling himself nearly there, and thrust in hard enough to have Lester collapse beneath him. Ryan continued to push in, trying to bury himself as deeply in Lester as he could before he stilled and growled as his cock pulsed, spilled his seed deep inside of his lover as his teeth closed on Lester's shoulder. 

“Fuck!” Lester cried out beneath him as his own orgasm surged through him, tightening his arse and setting Ryan off once more.

***

Lester groaned as he woke, panicking for a heartbeat as he felt the huge cock splitting him in two and struggled until he felt Ryan's hands stroke over his skin and his lips nuzzle and kiss him.

“Relax, James.” Ryan murmured as his lips continued to trace over Lester's skin. 

Lester forced himself to relax once more, Ryan being inside him wasn't unpleasant... once he got past feeling over-stuffed and painfully stretched. It felt even better when Ryan's knot caress his prostate as his cock twitched and spurted inside him. He twisted his head around, seeking Ryan's lips for a kiss. 

Ryan smiled at him as they parted. “OK, James?”

Lester nodded. “Feels bloody good.” 

“Not painful or sore?”

“Just very full,” Lester paused, knowing Ryan needed a truthful answer. “And sore.”

“I'm not surprised.” Ryan pressed a kiss against his neck. “I've got some lotion that will help, if you'll let me rub it in later?”

Lester chuckled, smiling when he heard Ryan moan at the sensation. “Your cock's buried inside me and I'm full of your seed, it a bit late to be squeamish about you rubbing lotion in me.” 

Lester didn't hear Ryan's response as the alpha's hips jerked and he filled Lester once more, driving a pained whimper from Lester's lips. 

“James?” Ryan sounded concerned and pulled back slightly and Lester felt him ease open his cheeks. “Fuck.”

***

“I think we've already done, or rather, still are, Tom.”

Lester replied in a voice that was far too calm from what Ryan could see as he stared in horror at the red and swollen hole he was buried inside, knowing ever movement he made had to be agony for Lester. 

“Fuck, James.” Ryan knew he could do nothing except sooth Lester as he jerked inside him. 

“I'm fine, Tom.” Lester told him, and Ryan almost laughed when Lester stroking a hand over his thigh as if to calm him down. 

“Your bloody sore and I shouldn't have let go.” Ryan was furious at himself, knowing he shouldn't have knotted Lester the first time they'd slept together, not when the man had been a virgin. 

“I asked you too, Tom.” Lester turned his head for another kiss and Ryan couldn't deny him that comfort. 

“I still shouldn't have knotted you, not on your first time.” Ryan sighed, knowing Lester wouldn't want anything to do with him, that he'd lost the best thing that had happened to him and all because he couldn't control himself.

Lester quirked an eyebrow at him before smiling. “Maybe later, Tom, but first... I want to fuck you.” Ryan blinked and knew the shock he felt must have been evident on his face when Lester frowned, looking worried. “Tom? You do want to fuck me again?”

“You want me to?” Ryan managed to ask, before gesturing towards Lester's arse. “I hurt you.”

“It felt fucking good, Tom.” Lester twisted as much as he could, until the knot tugged between them. “Yes, I'm sore but you've got lotion for that and I'll be fine.” He shook his head and smiled, “As I was going to say, it felt bloody good and I want you to fuck me again.” 

“You do?” Ryan couldn't keep the incredulousness out of his voice. 

“Oh yes.” Lester almost purred, shoving back against Ryan as his cock twitched within him. “After I fuck you, of course.” 

“Damn straight.” Ryan wasn't going to miss that for the world, pulling Lester flush against him as his hips jerked and he spurted inside Lester once more. “I want your knot, James. Wanted it for so long.”

Lester wiggled back, managing to seat Ryan's knot even deeper within him. “Can't wait to fill you and fuck you. Fuck you so bloody hard you won't walk straight.”

Ryan's laugh felt wonderful against Lester's neck. “Walk straight for a week?”

“At least.” Lester informed him, moaning slightly when Ryan took him in hand and thrust gently inside him. “Fuck, you feel so bloody good.”

“So do you.” Ryan murmured, pressing kisses against Lester's sweaty neck as he felt his knot slowly shrink until he could gently pull free. Wincing when he saw Lester's abused hole twitch before slowly closing. “Lay still and I'll get the lotion.” 

Before Ryan could move, Lester grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss. “Love you, Tom.” 

Ryan smiled and dove in for a kiss. “Love you too, James.” And he'd show Lester how much when he took care of him.


End file.
